Enamels and cameos
by Aokiyurine
Summary: Ryo is separated from his father by the priest Seth, to be delivered as a gift to pharaoh Atem.
1. Cold Light

Enamels and Cameos

Chapter I

It was morning in a small hut. The sun began to heat the cheeks of a young man with white hair which shone in contact with the golden light. His brown eyes were beginning to be pursed by the sun and then a voice called him from the other side of the door.

-Ryo is time to get up. Get ready because we will go to the city.

-Yes father - with this the young man began to take off the blankets and stretch every muscle of his body, went to a small box with lots of clean clothes, placed the white clothes he had, tied his sandals and went as fast as possible to their room.

- Ryo, don't forget to tie the camel - said Ryo's father taking some strings that were near the door

.

Minutes after Ryo had two huge camels ready for the long journey that awaited them. They ride directed towards the beautiful city where there was a market on the outskirts, which was famous because it had the most varied and strange objects in the entire region.

Ryo rode one of the camels with the help of his father.

- Father. What gift will you buy for the pharaoh?

- I don't know, but it has to be something truly beautiful, otherwise I don´t want to imagine the punishment we would receive if the gift is not worthy.

- Don´t worry everything will be fine.

Camels went through the desert dunes as fast as possible. Ryo saw his father and thanked Ra for have a great father. A couple of years before the death had separated from his mother and although this had caused great pain to both, always kept together and more united than ever.

Ryo pulled one of his hands on the rope which was attached to the camel. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt the hot desert breeze through his fingers; his hair stood in the breeze and shone like threads silver.

Ryo's father turned and looked at his son, the old man smiled while he saw his young son. But Ryo's father expression changed to one of concern, he reminded that some weeks ago he had to go to town for some food; several people had approached him to ask how much gold he would like for the young guy who accompanied him. He refused saying that the young man was his son and he won´t sell him as a vile slave, but others continue walking offering all kinds of treasures, telling him that they were amazed with the beauty of the young, which was beginning to bother the old man. He put Ryo away so that nobody would take him, "any kind of treasure can´t be compared to the life of my son" he retired as soon as possible of that group of people. 

Then back to reality he listened to the song of a bird. In the distance they could see the glow of a beautiful city, the big Nile River, whose banks were covered with lotuses, pink ibis, crocodiles crawling through the green mire, and different obelisks pointing to the blue sky, palaces stood in the distance. At the city gates were stone images of gods, protectors of the Pharaoh.

Ryo and his father came down from the camels and headed towards the market.

- Ryo be careful, It is crowded don´t get lost - said Ryo's father.

Ryo watched the bustle of people as they were busy buying their gifts to the pharaoh. He loved to see all these things, exotic animals, silk fabrics of various colors, the statues of the gods made in different metals inlaid with precious stones. Everything fascinated him. His face radiated happiness; the mere simplicity of life was what made him happy.

Few hours later Ryo's father finally found the gift to the pharaoh. Ryo showed tired and sleepy.

- Don´t worry Ryo finally I found what we were looking for, is time to return to home. - To which Ryo responded with a brief smile.

Ryo's father realizing the weariness of his son chose to return home, but some eyes were watching from the shadows of the place. 

On the way he saw the beautiful sunset - "I can't believe how much fun we had" - Ryo's father thought. At that moment he heard a loud sound behind him, quickly turning his eyes and saw Ryo was lying on the sand as the camel walked. The old man with a big smile returned for his son to take him back to the seat of his camel, stopping a moment the walk of the animal.

- You should come with me otherwise you'll break your neck falling asleep that way ... - Ryo only responded with a yawn - And we don't want that to happen right? - Said Ryo´s father.

- Of course we don´t want that to happen- Ryo's father quickly turned his eyes which reflected fear.

- In fact I wouldn´t want to bring a damaged gift to the pharaoh- That cold voice sound again. The old man knelt down against the person who appeared before him.

- But, you are the priest of the Pharaoh! - There was sitting on a black horse the figure of a young, man with brown hair and eyes bluer than the sky, wearing elegant clothes with jewelry on his wrists. There were also two brown horses rode by two burly guards surrounding the old man

- How I can serve you excellence? - Said the old man as he rose from the sand.

- I want that you give me the gift of the Pharaoh- answered the priest. The old man quickly took a bag and stretched his arms to give it to the priest, to which the priest refused, giving a strong blow with one of his hands to the gift, sending it several meters away from them. Ryo didn't know what was happening; he didn't understand why the priest had to be so cruel. That priest was really intimidating.

- I refer, the other gift of the Pharaoh – Said the priest. The old man looked confused.

- But sir, which other gift do you mean?

- That! - said the priest, pointing to Ryo who looked astonished that scene.

- But sir he is my son. I can´t give you my beloved son. - Answered the old man.

- Do you refuse the orders from someone higher than you? - Said the priest with a withering glance.

- No sir, but please take me. I'm stronger than this child. Please don´t take him.

- I don't want him as a mere slave to the pharaoh, he will be a very special slave.

- NO you won´t. Over my dead body! - said the old man carrying a sword unsheathed. The priest only gave her a contemptuous look. The two guards who were behind the old man fell from the horses; they drew closer to the old man willing to kill him.

- Please don´t hurt him, I'll do whatever you want but don´t kill him. - Said Ryo while he put himself between his father and the guards. Then he placed opposite the priest. - Lord I will go with you but please don´t hurt my dad, I beg you.

- I see; you're very smart. - said the priest with a little annoyance.

- But Ryo; I don´t want you to stay away from me, you're my son. - Said the father dropping his sword on one side, embracing and beginning to mourn Ryo

- I'll miss you dad, take care. - Said the young boy dropping a few tears and trying to separate his father from his chest to see him one last time to the eyes.

- Well is enough, this has taken longer - said the priest taking Ryo's shirt and carrying Ryo with him.

- Bye Dad- Said Ryo with great sadness in his eyes and then the horse began to run through the desert.

- Ryo, Ryo NO! - The old man ran after them, but the sadness was stronger than his legs and made him fall into the sand. The soldiers meanwhile rose to their horses and left the old man alone with his sorrow and great pain.

- Ryo don't go, don't go.

In the desert Ryo was with his abductor, his eyes were filled with tears. The pain would not let him escape a sound, knew that the future was going to be very cruel and hard for him. 

Continue. 


	2. Black Tongue

**Chapter II**

It was a cold night. The moon illuminated the palace walls. Darkness greeted to its new tenant. The priest stopped the black horse and rode him down swiftly, went up the stairs of the palace where two servants were waiting.

- Take charge. - He said to the servants while he walked into the palace. – Yes, your excellence – They responded.

Then one of the attendants grabbed the reins of the horse, while another took Ryo´s arm to lower him.

- Now I will take you to your new quarters. - The man said with a grin. Ryo did not answer, just looked down as he felt his body was pushed to continue the pace. However they didn´t go to the palace, unlike they went to the bottom, where they found the cells. At the end of a long corridor, the servant opened a metal door.

- I'd like to go with you, but I appreciate more my neck than one night of pleasure - Saying that Ryo was pushed sharply into the cell.

- Hope you like it – Said the servant before closing the door.

By force of the push, Ryo had fallen on the cold floor of that terrible place, he could see nothing. The darkness was complete. He just did not know where that room finished; he got up but did not know where to walk. To take his first steps he had to up his arms to be guided by his hands.

Suddenly he felt he stepped on something and heard a terrible shriek. He had apparently stepped on a rat or something disgustingly similar because of the sounds of small footsteps running safely to their hideout. Ryo felt a total disgust at this; he decided to keep walking trying to find a bed or something to lie. In fact a few steps later he felt something solid.

Ryo felt completely alone starting to cry. He began to think of his father and the terrible fate that had insisted on having him held as a thief in that place.

- Father I need you - Ryo thought. He leaned on that cold and uncomfortable furniture, with no blanket or pillow to cover or reload his head. With the passage of minutes the temperature decreased and Ryo just press closer against his arms and legs trying to save the little heat. His tears flowed, and every minute Ryo felt lost in the darkness, nothing could save him and nobody would help him to escape from this suffering, the sadness was beating and his eyes began to close. Ryo then fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Ryo heard how the metal door opened causing a slight squeak. He closed his eyes a lot of light came from a torch.

- Arise! – Said a man. Ryo opened his eyes a bit and watched a tall figure with gleaming jewels putting the torch on a wall.

- Don´t you understand? I said get up! - Ryo just felt a severe pressure on his arm, being pulled out of bed and placed against the cell. His face was pressed against one rough wall and he just watched the intense glow of the flames. The priest pulled out a rope he carried in his belt and tied Ryo´s hands behind.

- I hope you had slept well. - Then the priest approached to the little guy over and put his face next to the cheek of him, sticking out his tongue and slowly licked the cheek of the frightened Ryo.

- Enough! - Ryo just pushed with all his might that heavy body he had behind him. Pushing back the priest and quickly turning his body to look ahead to that person.

The priest observed with astonishment that Ryo's reaction and his expression change to a cynical grin. He approached the boy who looked at him with a deep hatred. Ryo realized that this guy was much taller and stronger than him, but now he has no way out.

The priest with a quick movement of hands pressed Ryo´s chin. Ryo closed his eyes a little because of the pain.

- Listen to me slave. Right now stop your stupidity and forget the shame. You will do exactly what I want you to do. Otherwise I will be in the unfortunate position of having to force you to understand and believe me child you won´t like it ... Got it? - Ryo just closed his eyes even more before the claim of the priest - UNDERSTAND? - Asked the priest increasingly squeezing his hand.

Aww! ... Yes - Ryo answered opening his eyes to the terrible pain.

- Good boy - With this the priest left Ryo´s face, was a long time in which they both looked straight into his eyes. - I think you'd better prepare yourself. You need to take a good bath. I wouldn't like that the Pharaoh claimed me by your dirty look. - The priest put an expression of disgust and took the torch.

- Walk, a great day is waiting for you. - Ryo just looked down again with his hands tied and started walking out of that dungeon. Obviously for some reason he felt comforted to leave that place, but he sensed a terrible feeling about the future.

Leaving those runners the priest left the torch on one side. They walked a few steps and finally they lead to the palace. Despite feeling so depressed, Ryo admired the great walls of the place. The carpets, every detail was done with such care. The further into the place, elegance and beauty increased. The intense aroma of flowers and the murmur of the birds opened a completely different world from the outside. Without a doubt the pharaoh lived as a god.

As Ryo move deeper into this huge palace he realized that the servants were opened in step with great reverence. Stood but no to the attempt to look up, the priest had earned the respect and the afraid of everyone and no one questioned his authority.

They came to a large white wooden doors with brass trim, which were guarded by a soldier, the soldier made the heavy doors were opened immediately, allowing the entry to both.

Ryo noticed that in the middle of the room was a large pool. The walls were covered with beautiful murals, he saw that around him were several people, including five women and a youthful appearance green-eyed boy, all were busy with their chores some polishing the marble floor, other accommodating soaps or keeping some plants that were in the corners. Everybody was keeping the place, which had to be perfect for that day and it would be a very special day, all worked hard except for the green-eyed boy who headed the women, he was so busy that he didn´t noticed the presence of the priest.

- Otogi! – Said the priest. At that moment all stopped their work, women stood with their heads facing the floor and quickly Otogi kneel before the priest – Lord, pardon I didn´t noticed that you excellence was here. - Said Otogi

- Yes, whatever... - Seth went down some stairs going long the servant who was kneeling and walk a bit to see the cleanliness of the place. He did all this with his arms in the back taking a strange expression of superiority, he walked around the pool and his blue eyes looked the women who were paralyzed, especially one which closed her eyes to the presence of the priest, praying that nothing bad would happen. The priest approached the girl with a quizzical expression on his lips. The smell of fear was what he most enjoyed. Seth took the women's clothing with his hand and started playing with it between his fingers, the woman trembled.

- I think everything is fine. Yeah ... Everything is fine. Ryo, come here!

Ryo walked slowly to Seth, spent a brief look at the boy knelt and walked to stand beside the priest. – Ryo I need that you watch this. Is that how your father called you isn´t it?

- Yes, sir.

- Well, as I said, look at this woman. Slavery has not been good for her, some days ago she was a splendid girl and now look at her. She has lost completely her charm, the pharaoh got bored so quickly, poor quality I'm afraid. Is not the picture of pity? Look at her Ryo. Look at her very well. I wouldn´t like to see that beautiful face of yours become this kind of thing, I really hope not, because, do you know something Ryo? I detest this. - And with his delicate fingers the priest stopped playing with fabric and his hand began to squeeze and pull hard on the woman´s clothes making her start to cry.

-Tell me why are you crying stupid girl? I have not done anything to you – The priest pushed the women making her fall and slides down the marble floor. Ryo did not know what to do, that act of the priest caused him great sadness. He could do nothing but look that terrible scene.

-Get out and you to, finish cleaning up another place - Seth told the remaining women, which began to rush out of that luxurious bathroom, the woman he fell awkwardly to the floor got up and ran out the place.

- Rise Otogi. I want you to do something.

- Yes sir.

- I want that you prepared Ryo immediately, I want him perfect, you may need help from Serenity, I don´t care just hurry up and do your job.

- As you wish you excellence.

– By the way. You already know the rules, not a single scratch or you will face me.

- Yes, sir - Seth separated from Ryo and went out. The doors were closed. The green-eyed guy changed his submission. His face now showed a lustful look towards Ryo. The white boy began to worry about this.

- Okay now we're alone...- Said Otogi.

CONTINUE.

Sorry for my English writing it´s a little bit difficult to avoid Spanglish.

**StormWingAlchemist:** I will do my best to hurry up. Thanks for your comment.

**Ross Rice:** Bueno para que veas que no soy tan mala persona ya subí el capítulo XII en la versión en español. Me alegra mucho que después de tanto tiempo aún haya gente que continúe leyendo la historia.

**Mitsu Izumi:** Thanks so much. I hope every week I bring a new chapter.

**JustarandomNightWorldfan: **You want it you got it. Thanks!


	3. Soft Shock

Chapter III

Otogi looked away toward the back of the bathroom, there was a wide cabinet. Behind the furniture he could see a long string, he began to pull it. This led to activate a mechanism by which the water out from a small lion-shaped ornaments that were on the edge of the pool. Hot water started to fill the pool.

Otogi took a pair of scissors of the furniture. Whit the other hand he held a basket full of different soaps and sponges. He returned where the guy was. With the scissors Otogi started cutting up Ryo´s clothes.

- Hey! What are you doing? - Ryo tried to wiggle out of his tied hands but Otogi didn´t help at all.

- Don't move! - Otogi continued cutting the clothes until he undressed the boy. Ryo felt really uncomfortable in front of that guy looking at him.

- Get into the water - Ryo quickly introduced himself into the pool so he could not leave his nakedness exposed. Hot water felt delicious and smelled so nice, all this had been a very pleasant sensation of not being because Otogi also got into water half naked.

Ryo opened his eyes just terrified trying to get away by walking on water, but Otogi was quicker than him. Otogi grab Ryo by his arms and placed the white boy beside him, so he could see Ryo´s back. Otogi began rubbing the skin with a soft sponge in a very loving movement – Don´t you like the feeling?

- Let me go you pervert! I know perfectly how to bathe alone - Ryo attempt to step aside from Otogi, but he held him by the abdomen with his left hand while the right was slowly rubbing Ryo's back.

- Be quiet. Now I know perfectly well, why you are so special to the priest – Otogi looked tenderly as he spoke to the guy. Ryo was becoming increasingly nervous.

- Remember that if you touch me...- Said Ryo with panic on his voice.

- WHAT! - Otogi turned Ryo to see his face - Do you think that I have fear? You're the one who should be afraid! You don´t know what is coming. -Ryo just looked at him with anger. - And believe me boy, you should enjoy my delicacy.- Otogi moved closer to Ryo, recharging Ryo´s face in his chest, his hands now changed their position, right hand slowly rose back up to hold him by the neck, the left hand downed dangerously close to the bottom of the back starting to rub gently. Ryo suddenly entered a state of shock.

- STAY AWAY! Stop touching me like this... You are so disgusting. DON'T YOU DARE! - Ryo twisted, but the hand holding his neck didn't let him move enough.

- Listen to me baby, not because the priest suggested that I can´t hurt you. It really doesn´t mean I can´t do it. So try to enjoy it like I'm doing - Otogi gradually separated Ryo´s legs, while still stroking harder.

- Ah! Somebody help me! - Ryo shouted desperately. Otogi was ready to introduce HIS fingers into Ryo´s body. - NO, STOP, STOP! - Ryo's heart beat rapidly.

- Don´t move or I'll hurt you more - Ryo began to bite his lip, waiting for the fateful moment.  
Suddenly the doors opened and appeared a brown-haired girl, who wore very elegant clothes.

- Otogi! Obey the boy! - Due to the timely intervention of the young girl Otogi left Ryo, which began to move as quickly as possible to the corner of the pool, leaving a good distance between him and his stalker.

- Serenity what are you doing here? - Asked Otogi with great surprise.

- Seth asked me to fix the boy. How you dare to disobey my master? - Said Serenity while she downthe stairs to reach out to the pool.

-I was just bathing the boy - Otogi spoke out of the pool, Otogi showed the few clothes he brought over.

- What a way to bathe him - Serenity almost kill Otogi by the way she looked at him.

- Think what you want, anyway you cannot protect the boy all the time, soon he will have to fulfill his destiny and you cannot avoid.

- I know perfectly well, but this fate doesn´t end with you. If Seth knew what you were going to do to that boy.

- JAJAJAJA. Too bad at least have been worth it. Why did you showed up?

- I'd better take care of the boy from now on. You cynical foul, retire before I lose the little regret and shame that I have you. Serenity spoke to him as she threw the clothes she had found in the soil.

- Thanks, you made me so happy. – Otogi answered doing a reverential pose walking backwards and catching the clothes he was blown away. With this he took one last look at Ryo, which looked at him with great contempt.

- You're very lucky silly, but I wonder how long it will last? - Ryo just turned his head. Those words were a terrible omen, Otogi's laughter echoed strongly in his head.

- Leave now or I will give what you deserved- Serenity intervened while pointing his finger at the smiling guy. To which Otogi took sudden and serious air, he out of that bathroom closing the door behind him.

-He is a fool, I don´t know what's going on lately with him - Serenity thought aloud. She turned her gaze to the pool, and then she felt the deep sadness of Ryo, who was seeing his reflection in the water.

Serenity was filled with deep compassion, that boy had a great melancholy on his heart. She will never forget that image.

- Hey, look. Come here - said the girl gently, Ryo looked up, but his eyes reflected distrust, since he had come to the palace nobody had shown compassion for him, Ryo didn´t know whether to trust her.

Serenity noticed that look and squatted stretching her hand - Come, I will not hurt you, I promise. – Ryo noted that the voice of the young showed sincerity, he began to walk toward her, until at last he reached the edge of the pool.

Serenity noticed that Ryo's hands were tied behind their back. - Wait, turn around I have to untie your hands- Serenity took the scissors that were on the floor and cut the strings.

Ryo finally broke free and started rubbing his numb wrists; he looked up and noticed that she looked at him with curiosity. The boy realized that he was still naked in the pool and put over his body into the water trying to hide his nakedness.

- You are very funny. - Serenity smiled.

- You're the first girl who sees me naked, I am very sorry. Ryo´s cheeks turned red. The girl just smiled more. Ryo finally felt a moment of tranquility.

- My name is Serenity, what's your name?

- My name is Ryo, I want to thank you, that guy tried to hurt me.

- Don´t worry, I started to rush down the aisle when I heard you. I got scared when I notice the absence of the soldier at the door, surely Seth ordered him something to the feast, but hey it doesn´t matter.-

Serenity rose and gave a slight blow with her fist on her head - It is true I have to rush. - Serenity took the basket and began searching the content. Ryo watched her with curiosity.

- Ryo, you'd better finish bathing, use this soap is my favorite- Serenity started to walk towards the back of the bathroom, to be placed in the back of a screen so Ryo could feel confident on the pool. Ryo dipped the soap in the water the smell was delicious.

Ryo watched new clean water out of the mouths of lions. The boy felt again that pleasant heat while slowly made his body began to float through the water, slowly closing his eyes.

- This feels great, is not the same as bathing with water from the well of the little hut. Ryo out of his thoughts by placing his feet firmly on the floor of the pool and opening his eyes, - But what you're thinking Ryo, of course this is not like your real home. – Ryo analyzed aloud as he began to tighten fists.

- Did you finish Ryo? Ryo? - With no response, Serenity came out of the screen to see the boy. - I hope not fallen asleep in the water - To her surprise the albino was again seeing his reflection in the water. Serenity took a white bathrobe.

- You should better get out. - Ryo however didn´t raise his head. - Come on Ryo, stop tormenting you. - The girl's voice sounded so sweet in his ears. Ryo looked up and gave a little smile, Ryo walked to the edge of the pool. Serenity extended the bathrobe in front of Ryo so he could come out and she could not see his naked body, Serenity robe and wrapped him up quickly.

Ryo noticed that Serenity was a little taller than him. Serenity spread another long towel and put it on the head, covering the silver hair. With the banks of the towel Serenity dried some tears from Ryo's face.

- Calm down, stop crying. I understand and I know what you're going through. - Ryo was surprise to hear this last comment. Serenity caressed his cheek and broke eye contact, she knelt and spread another towel to dry Ryo´s feet and put a more comfortable shoes.

- Join me we'd better hurry - And with that Serenity gave a half turn to go to the exit, Ryo felt very strange, "You know what I feel?" Ryo quickened his pace to reach the youth which was waiting at the exit.

Continued.


End file.
